RoyalDeceit
by Simply
Summary: “How dare you tie my son, our son to a priestess! Did you even think! One touch from her, one wrong move and Inuyasha's life could be taken! Or did you plan this? Plan to murder him because his blood does not run as pure as yours! InuKag Chap. 3 up!
1. Prologue

Royal Deceit

A/N: The plot line of this story is based on the movie Curse of the Golden Flower (Or something like that). Watch the movie!

Summary: Izayoi stroked her son's head and whispered in his ear "They have tied you to that girl because they think that you are unstable, and if you step out of line she has order from the emperor", she spat, "to kill you, but do not worry my son, your honorable mother will not allow that to happen, I shall give you an empire, Inuyasha". InuKag TaishouXIza MirSan, slight Inukik.

Disclaimer: I dis all claim that may associate me as the owner of Inuyasha and Co, which I am not.

Prologue: Birth of the Royal Disgrace

Sesshomaru was proud to say that he was the crown prince of the Western Empire of Japan. It was a title that he would carry until he earned the title Emperor of the Western Empire of Japan. His linage and family name was pure, had been for hundreds of years, that is until today.

Sesshomaru walked swiftly down the hall, a deep frown creased his beautiful face. Today was the day that his brother would be birthed, and the pure name of his family would be tarnished, forever stained by the birth of this cretin. How dare they, how dare his father, and that bitch. Sesshomaru should have been the only heir, he knew that his father feared the death of his only heir. His father thought that he would make another heir to quell his fears. His father could have at least chosen a pure blooded dog demon to mate with. Instead he had chosen a human bitch, and had forever disgraced their clan in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"The crown prince Lord Sesshomaru" a loud voice boomed, announcing his arrival to the royal birthing chamber.

Sesshomaru approached the door that his father was pacing outside of.

"Sesshomaru" Taishou said in greeting.

"Father, how is she?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I do not know, men are not allowed in the birthing chamber." Taishou replied.

"Surely you can override that rule, as emperor, Father."

"I can, but I prefer not to, besides it is a old wives tale that if the male witness the birthing of a child the child will die." Taishou said obviously amused.

If that was the case, Sesshomaru wished that his father would enter the chamber.

"Father, are you sure, that you wish for this child to be birthed? Think about what you are doing, no one would blame you if you were to kill the child." Sesshomaru said, hoping that his father would kill the child.

Taishou frowned his golden eyes turning from playful to ferocity.

"Are you question my judgment, Sesshomaru? Believe me when I say that I know what I am doing, It is not only to clam my nerves but it also for the good of the Western Nation." Taishou declared.

There it was, the strong voice that gave orders, commanded armies, and demanded respect. The voice that stuck fear in the heart of all those who stood against him, the voice that Taishou used to get his way and close a conversation. Upon hearing that voice millions of times would immediately back down, but this time was different, he had to get his father to realize his mistake.

"The good of the nation? Spawning this hanyou is for the good of the nation! Throwing away thousands of years of pure ancestry, and for what!? A human whore!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"I thought that you would have been more understanding perhaps you would have even forgotten your prejudices against your brother, and your step mother, and maybe excepted it, them, with open arms, I can see that my faith has been misplaced, you are dismissed." Taishou stated calmly.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak then closed it, it would be unwise to say anything more.

"By your leave, Lord emperor." Sesshomaru said and walk out of the hall, hopefully the bitch and the child would die while she was giving birth.

Royal Deceit

Taishou sat outside the birthing chamber, his eyes closed. His son did not understand him, he thought that Sesshomaru was smart enough to figure out what he was trying to do, or rather prevent. Sesshomaru was so closed minded, he was stubborn when he wanted to be.

The only reason Taishou married Izayoi was to prevent a human rebellion, and a half-human "heir" would settle them down. Taishou would never let a hanyou rule his empire. He was in no way discriminating against the race, it was just that the child would be not fit to rule. Having split psyche was not an ideal trait for a ruler.

If Taishou wanted real heir he would have summoned a female dog demon to rut with. His son was a bit of a fool.

As if he would willingly marry a human.

Royal Deceit

Before the birth Sesshomaru had prayed to every god he had heard of that his step mother and his **half** brother would die, and his line would be cleansed, he prayers went unanswered. At exactly the eleventh hour of the fifth day of the tenth month, another heir was born into the empire, his birth was both cursed and welcomed. His name would be Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was called to the birthing Chamber. As he entered his father did not greet him nor he did he say anything instead Izayoi welcomed him, and beckoned him forward to greet his new brother. Sesshomaru came closed and peaked at the bundle that his step mother held in her arms. He observed his little brother. His brother looked exactly like his father, with the exception of the purplish marking that would have signified his full dog demon status. His ears was the only thing that would have him recognized as a half demon. His brothers eyes opened, his eyes a familiar golden color, and seemed to peer straight through him.

"What is his name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha" Taishou replied suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, Inuyasha, and smiled.

"Well, Inuyasha, my name is Sesshomaru, I am your older brother, and the crown prince of the Western empire," Sesshomaru murmured, and then dipped his pointing finger in the blessing oil, next to the bed, then said louder, "I wish you a bloody and painful death". He used the oiled finger to paint a cross on Inuyasha's forehead, and leaned down and kissed the spot he marked. Then exited the room.

Taishou and Izayoi were in shock but seemed to snap out of it when Sesshomaru slammed the door. Inuyasha giggled cutely in Izayoi's arms. Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha her eyes filled with tears, for her son.

"He hates Inuyasha" Izayoi cried.

"And that will make all the difference" Taishou said cryptically, and exited the room too.

"Inuyasha, my dear son, I will make sure you live and that you do not suffer your brothers wrath, and if Sesshomaru becomes emperor he will surely have us killed, I vow to protect you until my last breath, Inuyasha" Izayoi declared to her son.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Sesshomaru was brooding, today he would always remember this day as the birth of the royal disgrace.

TBC...

A/n: I hoped you guys liked this, it's my very first story! Review please and the next chapter shall be delivered. And the next chapter will be much longer too! Oh Happy Holidays! I hope everyone had a good whatever they celebrate!


	2. Sorry

...MY HUMBLEST APOLOGIES MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!,

I know I haven't update when I said I was but I have no idea what to freaking WRITE! I wrote about 2 pages of the 2nd chapter and I absolutely loathed it! Besides my mind has been on other plots...I can never concentrate on anything. I might just end up deleting this, so blah. If I get some inspiration and update, if not I'll delete and probably repost when I write a 2nd chapter. So anyone who was super interested in this story sorry.

If anyone has any suggestions for the second chapter, leave it in a review or PM me.

Thanks,

Simply


	3. Always Second Best

A/N: Blah, this kinda just popped out...Like a baby and thanks to the wonderful people who sent me ideas..THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL DUCKIES...MAWHAHAHAHA (For no reason). On to the chapter! Sorry it's short...my goal was to have at least 8-10 pages...but I felt the need to post before I was ready, because I was taking to long(damn you procrastination!)

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money off of this!

Chapter 2: Always Second Best

* * *

Eight Years Later 

Inuyasha had a title that most people in the world would kill for; Prince Inuyasha of the Western Empire of Japan. Yet his older (more handsome brother, people said) had a better title; _Crown_ prince Sesshomaru of the Western Empire of Japan, when Inuyasha first heard this he immediately asked his mother what was the difference between a regular prince and a crown prince. Izayoi answered in a short, angry sentence.

"Your brother is the heir apparent(**1**) to the thrown, while you will not get the thrown."

Since then Inuyasha had noticed a lot of things around the castle, like no matter what he did he always came in second to Sesshomaru. In studies his went a little like this:

"Papa! Hamaki-san, says that I scored a 22 out of 30 on my Grammar exams."

"You need to work harder Inuyasha, I will not have an illiterate fool attempting to run my empire."

While Sesshomaru was something like this:

"Father, Hamaki-sensei has informed me that I have scored a perfect 30 on all my examinations"

"Ah Sesshomaru, you are truly my son(**2**)"

And it also seemed as though no one but his mother truly loved him. From his father he got something of a snarl and insults, while from his brother he got cool indifference. Though his father might think he was dumb or stupid, Inuyasha was far from either. He knew a lot of things, saw a lot of things, and noticed a lot of thing. Like how he noticed the castle he had always called home was starting to feel more like a cage, for he was never allowed to leave the castle. And like how Sesshomaru was starting to take over some of Taishou's duties around the castle. He knew that things were changing, and if they were for better or for worst, he did not know.

* * *

Scene Change 

Izayoi always showed her most admirable qualities to the public at all times, for she was a queen and would not make herself look bad in front of a bunch of _common people_, people who had no idea what was going on inside the walls of this castle. People who thought that the royal family was the perfect image of a wholesome family._ Idiots_. If only they could see beyond the stunning gate walls and into the castle, then they would see what was really going on here. They might no know what was going on, but Izayoi did.

She knew that her _lord_ was preparing Sesshomaru to become king, and in a few more years Taishou would step down as king, and she (unwilling) would have to relinquish her crown up to some undeserving bimbo. But Izayoi was a smart, cunning, sneaky, conniving queen, and if she had her way (and, oh believe that she will). That would not happen. Izayoi sat in her study and began to write her letter that would insure that she and her son, would have a beautiful future.

Lord Naraku,

The once pure river water

Is stained in pure blood,

Thus the moon will reflect red.

The cosmos are covered in blood,

And the bird that was caged is free,

And takes flight to rule the skies.

Do you agree?

Lady Izayoi

Izayoi quickly stamped the imperial insignia of the royal family at the bottom, and rolled it up and rose gracefully from her chair, when a soft knock was heard at the door. (**A/N**: I was sorely tempted to stop right here...)

"You may enter" Izayoi said still standing.

A petite young woman entered the room.

"Pardon my interruption, Milady, but Emperor-sama, wished for me to remind you that dinner will be served very shortly" the young woman said her face down, doe like eyes staring at Izayoi's feet.

"Very well, thank you" Izayoi said and paused giving the woman time to take her leave from Izayoi's imposing presence.

"Hai...If you do not require my presence, by your leave Empress-sama" The young woman said, her head still bowed, curtsied and headed for the door.

"Do not be so swift, I have a deed for you, please deliver this scroll to my private messenger, Haru, tell him to make haste and deliver this head of the Fuma clan, Naraku, then stay and wait for a reply." Izayoi said handing the woman the scroll, before exiting the room, heading for the dining hall.

* * *

Dining Hall 

For Inuyasha dinner was always a boring affair, one which he knew by heart, like a play seen one to many times. His Father and Sesshomaru would always start the conversation first, always about politics, then about good candidates for marriage. Then Taishou would then, always without fail, asked Izayoi about her day (the conversation always seemed forced to Inuyasha). And his mother would always reply, almost as if she had memorized it and said it as a daily mantra,

"I went to the gardens and played my flute, then I had tea with my mother, and had a talk with Inuyasha after his lessons."

Then his father would turn back to Sesshomaru and continue to talk, always ignoring Inuyasha, then would stand, and dinner would be over. But surprisingly after talking to Izayoi his father turned his attention to him.

"Inuyasha, I have news for you, tomorrow you will be introduced to you betrothed." Taishou's voice was booming, and made Inuyasha want to cringe in his seat.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but his mother beat him to the punch.

"Betrothed? What betrothed? I have not been introduced nor told of any betrothed in fact I have not been informed of any potential candidates for marriage." Izayoi said her voice tight, controlled.

"It was not told to you because you have no opinion in the matter, you are to soft on that boy, always babying him, and you, Izayoi, would have rejected everyone, because you think no one is worthy of _your_ son" Taishou replied, the sarcasm was heard loud and clear and Izayoi seethed in her seat.

The two were in a heated glaring contest when Inuyasha spoke up.

"What is her name, Father?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice sharp, yet soft.

"Kikyo of the Remari clan" Taishou stated.

Sesshomaru who was quite during the whole conversation spoke up for the first time, his voice hauntingly cold,

"The priestess?".

Izayoi's face seemed to turn red all at once.

"How dare you" Izayoi's voice was but a soft mummer, cold and stiff and as she continued her voice gained volume and anger, "How dare you tie my son, our son to a priestess! Did you even think! One touch from her, one wrong move and Inuyasha's life could be taken! Or did you plan this? Plan to murder him because his blooddoes not run as pure as yours!".

Izayoi pushed her chair back forcefully, and went to kneel in front of Taishou, grabbing his leg and nuzzling it, her eyes glassy...desperate, Inuyasha watched the exchange quietly, stunned.

"Please my lord, my emperor, your humble wife begs of you! Please reconsider your actions, for I know you are an honorable man, one who would never think, yet alone take action, to hurt his son, his blood. My lord you are wise in all of the ways, yet your insignificant wife begs you to rethink your actions! My lord**..."(3)** Izayoi begged, all pride threw aside, begging for her sons life.

"Izayoi, stand, you are making a fool of yourself" Taishou hissed, and shook Izayoi off of his leg to rise and sweep from the room, and Sesshomaru followed soon after. Leaving Izayoi sobbing on the floor andInuyasha to comfort her.

* * *

Scene Change 

After Izayoi's bout of hysterics, she calmed down and put Inuyasha to bed. She sat on the edge of his bed stroking her son's head and whispered in his ear.

"They have tied you to that girl because they think that you are unstable, and if you step out of line she has order from the emperor", she spat, "to kill you, but do not worry my son, your honorable mother will not allow that to happen, I shall give you an empire, Inuyasha".

Izayoi stayed for a few minutes later, stroking her sons hair whispering plans of greatness and wealth, in a world where he would be free to come and go as he pleased, a place where he would be emperor and no one would dare rise up against him.

* * *

TBC 

**1.**An heir apparent is an heir who (short of a fundamental change in the situation) can not be displaced from inheriting(Sesshomaru);The term is used in contrast to heir presumptive, the term used for a conditional heir who is in line to inherit but could be displaced at anytime in the future(somewhat Inuyasha).The position of an heir apparent is normally unshakable: it can be assumed they will inherit. Sometimes, however, extraordinary events intervene, the obvious example being an untimely death.(from Wikipedia)

**2.**I sense a Naruto influence here.

**3.**I've been reading yo much Julius Caesar to much, I got the kneeling part when both Portia and Caesars wife(who's name escapes me) get on their knees to convince their husbands to do something, I was planning on that happening but I head Taishou's voice in my head saying that and I couldn't resist.

A/N: I felt the need to leave it off here. I hope this chapter is okay, I'm pleased with how it came out compared to what the other chapter twos looked like LOL. Um...I can't place a date on when the next chapter will be out, I'm not even going to lie and say soon because I really had to force myself to sit down and write this, gritting my teeth while doing it. This isn't very much longer than the first chapter, only a few lines(1,417 words while chapter 1 was1,092)...Er, I'm certain the next chapter won't take as long maybe about two and a half weeks.(Huge maybe)...So REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh, also if you have the time stop by my profile and vote on which stories you like to read..I'm kinda planning on writing another story soon, and I wanna know what people like to read.

PS If anyone seems OOC sorry.

Love,

Simply


	4. Death has a Beautiful Face

A/N: I'll have you guys know that I began to work on this the day after posting chapter 2. I think watching the Illusionist gave me my muse back, I fully recommend the Illusionist if you like crazy, psychological movies that leave you saying WTF!! LOL. Enjoy. And "Catch and Release" A romantic comedy I believe. Also see: Legally Blond, Without a Paddle, Howl's Moving Castle. (Read AN at the bottom)

P.S. I was looking at the previous chapters looking for Sesshomaru's age, and I realized I never put that (His age and birthday will be important in theses next few chapters) Sesshomaru is 14 while Inuyasha is 8. Kikyo is 10, while Kagome is 7 too.(for right now...I sense a time skip in the future)

Disclaimer:The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money off of this!

Quote: "No amount of therapy will ever make this moment right" --Timmy Turner (Fairy Odd Parents)

_**Chapter Three: Death has a beautiful face**_

Inuyasha rose with the sun that morning, his stomach grinding together in nervousness. What if Kikyo was mean? What if she didn't like him? And more importantly, What if she killed him? The words his mother spoke at the dinner table still haunted Inuyasha. Her actions scared him even more. His mother was a proud woman, Inuyasha knew that, she never begged or got on her knees for anyone or anything. It seemed as though the prospect of Inuyasha's death, frightened her and she would do anything to keep him alive.

There was a short knock on the door and his nursemaid (A nanny basically) entered, shooing him out of his bed and into a hot bath. Kiku scrubbed his skin as he asked her questions.

"Kiku-san, where did you get your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha-ouji(1), where did you get your name?" Kiku mocked with a smile, then answered him,

"My mother loved flowers and thats how I got my name".

"Ano...Kiku-san?" Inuyasha said.

"Hai, Inuyasha-ouji" Kiku said still scrubbing at Inuyasha's skin.

"Do you think Father hates me?" Inuyasha asked quizzically.

"Inuyasha-ouji, I don't think that Emperor Taishou, hates you, I believe that he is a little hard on you because he doesn't want you to be like Sesshomaru-sama." Kiku said, then without warning dunked Inuyasha's head underwater and held it there for a moment then let him go.

Inuyasha's head broke the surface of the water and he spluttered indignantly.

"Kiku-san!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, my humblest apologies Inuyasha-ouji, but your hair needed to be clean...Forgive me" Kiku said snickering.

"Get me out now Kiku-san" Inuyasha demanded lifting up his arms to be pulled out of the tub.

Kiku smiled and lifted Inuyasha out of the tub and dried him off, then dressed him in an traditional kimono. With his hair down, but near the end a black ribbon tied his hair together(2).

"Ah, Kiku-san, What do you think she'll be like?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Who?" Kiku asked.

"You know my betrothed" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I have no idea, Inuyasha-ouji, for I have yet to meet her, but perhaps she is kind" Kiku pondering,"But right now you have breakfast, now shoo!" Kiku said ushering Inuyasha out of the room.

_**Death has a Beautiful Face**_

Breakfast was...awkward, tense, and every other word that meant uncomfortable. There was no polite conversation, just painful silence, silence that Inuyasha wanted to break. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, but just as the words were about to tumble out, Sesshomaru would give him a look that would render him speechless once more. His mother and his father barley looked at each other, only stole cold hard glances at each other, like warriors sizing up the enemy.

The sound of Taishou's chair moving snapped Inuyasha out of his daze. Before he disappeared into his study he said to Inuyasha,

"Your betrothed will arrive at noon, I expect you to be in the foyer at that time".

Izayoi's head snapped up as if he was talking to her, and starred at Taishou's back as he walked away, then she too got up and left without a word.

"...My brother...Inuyasha, you could stop this all you know" Sesshomaru said his voice quiet, deadly.

"Ano...Onii-san, what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"If you would...perhaps, have an accident, then you wouldn't be causing all this trouble" Sesshomaru said his eyes narrowed as if he was angry.

"You mean suicide?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing too.

"Yes, that is what I mean." Sesshomaru said, mildly surprised that his little brother was talking to him like that.

"Cowards dies many times before their deaths; The valiant taste of death but once" Inuyasha quoted, from what his Hamaki-san taught him. (**3)**

"Yes but, to a dumb man it may seem cowardice but to the wise man it is brave" Sesshomaru responded then swiftly rose from his seat and left the table. And Inuyasha was left to ponder on this.

_**Death has a Beautiful face**_

After countless hours of watching the clock, noon had finally rolled around, and Izayoi had thought of every way to scare the priestess away but had rejected each and everyone. The only thing that she could do was just accept the fact...for now. Walking swiftly to the foyer, Izayoi was greeted by the sight of her little "family", not including Inuyasha, standing up, the perfect picture of elegance.

"Izayoi, you are nearly late" Taishou said to her.

"But I am not" Izayoi replied waltzing over to stand by him, "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Kiku should have brought by him now" Taishou said a frown creasing his beautiful features, "Akira, find out where Inuyasha is and bring him here immediately!" he commanded to the plain looking man near the corner of the room.

Inwardly Sesshomaru was smirking, maybe his little words had effected Inuyasha anyways, god he hoped so.

_**Death has a Beautiful face**_

Inuyasha ran down the hall as fast as he could, curses flying out of his mouth. Kiku had trusted him to walk to the foyer by himself and be on time and he was late, his father told him to be at the foyer at exactly noon. If only he hadn't be staring at the garden, day dreaming. Damn it, as if he needed another reason for his father too badger him about. He would probably say something like:

"You'll never be emperor if you can't even arrive to a simple meeting on time, we (emperor's) have no time to day dream, lives often count on us being ON time."

Inuyasha winced, his father would probably say something like that. Arriving at the foyer doors, Inuyasha opened the doors, and without looking up Inuyasha gave a bow to his father.

"Father, please forgive my tardiness" Inuyasha said.

"I expected you to be here on time, Inuyasha, you have kept your betrothed waiting." Taishou said.

At that moment Inuyasha's head snapped up and indifferent brown eyes met shining golden ones, and Inuyasha couldn't help but think that death had a beautiful face. And as if a comic relief from the sudden tension in the room, Akira ran through the doors, and got down on his knees, his forehead touching the ground.

"Emperor-san! I could not find the young lord, Inuyasha, anywhere!" Akira said.

Izayoi taking pity on the man gave a little cough, and Akira looked up seeing Inuyasha.

"Oh..."

TBC

1. Japanese so prince, I used it as a suffix and I may not have used it right, so tell me if I didn't.

2. Like Neji Hyuuga's hair from Naruto.

3. A quote from Shakespeares "Julius Caesar" said by Caesar himself to his wife Portia, I can't give the scene and act but I don't have the play book on me now.

A/N: So, how was it? Forgive me if the end wasn't funny, I barley laughed, but yeah. The AN at the top is true I had the first 1 and a half pages typed write after I posted chapter 3, but I stopped, because though I love to write fan fiction, I have a life (a busy one), I basically live, eat, and breathe school, softball, and color-guard. And hibernating on weekends. So I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, I have a softball tournament on Sunday and districts are in about 2 weeks so...? Also thanks for all the REVIEWS! I love to here from you guys. Also a thanks to anyone who read but didn't review! Feel free to point out any errors.

Review please!,

Simply


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, I'm posting this because I have decided to take RD down for now, and Re-write it. Don't worry it'll be back by September 08. This story will be deleted in about 7 days to make sure that everyone who reviewed or who was interested will know.

See ya in September,

Simply


End file.
